mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TheRhedNova
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Advavi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UnreachableStars (Talk) 01:46, March 1, 2011 God bless you, Jook. Thank you for being so mature about this. You really are an awesome person, and a great friends. Now... I'm really sorry... but I totally blew up at Flish. X( Please forgive me... oh god, why does this keep happening? I suck at this... I've been holding all that anger in for over a year... and I just blew it all out. I hope he doesn't leave, he's a great creator, and stubborness aside, a good friend... I'm sorry, this is totally my fault... :( Please forgive me. Pettamapossum 00:45, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, don't worry! You didn't blow up at all! Thats a completely natural response. You've been acting like a friggin saint this whole time, I was starting to think you weren't human since you weren't getting angry! It's ok to be angry, just try not to hurt people with it :) Thats what I've learned in the past few months. You weren't hurting flish though, he knows you're his friend and always will be, he's just younger so his temper is shorter, that stubborness will go away soon. TheRhedNova 00:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) That Exotic Pets wiki of yours looks quite... dead. I even poked it with a stick and it didn't move (no, not really). You mind if I spiff it up a bit? Vulturewing, March 2*th, 2011 That be mine, actually, Blix. :P Flish 22:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I knew I should have asked you instead of him *facepaw*. Vulturewing, March 2*th, 2011 Hey, you should check out my mascots! BE WARNED, I have a looooooot of mascots! I think you might like them! THX BY!Shacho 16:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Shacho QUESTION Could you tell me why Tadpole's page was deleted, please? Shacho 20:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC)Shacho It's a matter of security. Sorry, but my mascot's pages will be down indefinitely. Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 19:23, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Why? BigBear629 19:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) It's because of the whole "Sharples is going to copyright everything" thing that Flish said. I'm a little disappointed to see people actually believing that. Pettamapossum 09:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? "Sharples is going to copyright everything?" How could that no-good troll do such thing? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! All he does is downrate stuff "for your protection," or something stupid like that. In my opinion, we should just ignore trolls. All they want is ATTENTION. Ignore the trolls, and they leave. DO NOT FEED THE TROLLS! Still, this thing involving Sharples is stupid. Shacho 14:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Shacho I am not worried about Sharples in any way shape or form, but the problem does present itself. With all this information being public, literally anyone would copyright it. My original characters could be taken away from me. I' prefer for that not to happen. Master of Socks: The "Rhed" Nova 22:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) D'aw, c'mon! I don't see how it's so bad! Seriously, I don't see a problem with Frank. :/ Guezz WUT24 (talk) 18:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC)Guezz_WUT24 About Furious Frank, I recommend you don't remove the page from the wiki, just tell the creator to keep it, but change the species and such into something original, instead of breaking the creator's spirit by deleting the page. Cheers and Chicken...Shocktoad (talk) 22:04, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Game development? Sweet. -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 14:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Got Skype! Wanna chat sometime? -SabreMonk, King of the Kiwis! 04:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) hey dude thx for the welcom thing for me signing up im a fellow mascot creator in spore been around with captconan and shocktoad but ya thanks dude i appreciat it i made a page for loplop my mascot